


Wild Reflection

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mirrors, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maribelle's curiosity gets the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Reflection

"I want to see what I look like when we...make love."

She didn't know why she'd suggested it, normally it was his job to come up with the craziest ideas and her job to throw out a token protest before going along with it. But here they were, her husband already naked and slowly undressing her. Maribelle watched her cheeks turn pink as her dressing robe and then her nightgown slid from her body and onto the floor.

"Hehehe, aren't we cute? Especially Maribelle, with her face so flushed!" He was already naked, of course, having no boundaries or qualms whatsoever. With him standing behind her, she couldn't see most of the scars that covered his body, only his face grinning over her shoulder and his scarred hands moving to caress her breasts.

"I-I still can't believe I..." She trailed off. She could disbelieve all she wanted, but this was happening and she was _excited,_ even as her cheeks turned redder and redder. _Like the blood he adores so much._ He latched onto a sensitive spot on her neck, pressing his teeth against her skin and she gave a sharp squeal. Once again she thanked the gods she wore high-necked blouses or dresses most of the time.

She watched his hands squeeze and play with her breasts, then one slide slowly down her body, caressing her torso and lower belly before settling between her thighs. She arched her hips forward, panting, craving more; the sight before her made the sensations, the need even stronger.

But then he stopped, pulling his hand away, and she wailed in disappointment.

"You _brute_...!"

"Just give me a moment..." He nuzzled her shoulder before whispering some familiar words. _Can't have the servants hearing, after all!_ Soon his hand was back where she needed it most, Maribelle tilting her hips up and parting her legs until his fingers made contact with her most sensitive flesh. Stroking, teasing, she could see her own wetness gathering on the tips before he thrust two inside her.

It was _embarrassing_ , quite frankly, to realize just how much she enjoyed watching herself in the heat of passion. Her curls bouncing against her shoulders as she writhed within his grasp, her cheeks flushed, sweat glistening on her skin. He'd bitten several more places on her shoulders, little red dots the shade of strawberries dotted her skin now.

And suddenly his fingers slipped out, Henry parting her folds softly and grinning over her shoulder.

"See how wet you are? See how swollen your little bloodberry is?" he whispered, lightly brushing his fingertip over that spot. Maribelle shrieked, her legs trembling as her clitoris swelled more under his touch.

"Please," she panted, "I'm so close..."

"Mmm, I know you are," he murmured, "but I don't want you to come like that." He slowly withdrew his fingers and repositioned the mirror, laying it lengthwise against the stand before guiding her down to the carpet, onto her back, legs spread and raised. But his lips didn't touch there yet, focusing on her breasts, marking them the way he'd marked her shoulders. She felt him whisper something against her nipple and suddenly every sensation intensified.

"You _brute,_ " she murmured. She grabbed at his hair impatiently, knowing what he wanted to do and needing him to do it faster but he kept teasing until his head was finally between her thighs and his next kiss landed directly on her exposed folds.

"Mm..." He suckled her outer lips, teasing her inner lips with the tip of his tongue and she watched, transfixed on the woman looking back at her. She drew her legs close to her chest so she could get a better look at him, his head moving up and down as he tortured her. His lips closed around her clitoris, suckling, rubbing his tongue across it. Driving her closer and closer to a peak she wouldn't reach until he let her.

When he finally lifted the curse, her climax was so intense she could swear she felt herself come apart for an instant. Legs flying outwards, her breasts bouncing and her hair flying everywhere; she felt her folds pulse against his mouth as he kept licking her, drawing as much moisture from her core as he could. All the while she could scarcely believe the screams surrounding her were her own.

Finally he raised his head and licked his lips slowly before adjusting the mirror again, this time directly between her thighs. She let out a sharp gasp at the sight of herself; flushed and swollen and red from his treatment.

"Oh my stars and garters!"

"Such a lovely sight," Henry crooned. "Makes me want to go down and kiss you all over again! But I'll let you recover first." She shook her head.

"I-I'm hardly so weak!" she panted, trying to take her eyes off her reflection. "Mm, besides...I should take care of you now, shouldn't I...?"

"Hehehe! Such a generous lady you are! Very well..."

There was a bit of shuffling around before they were in position, him kneeling before the mirror and her straddling his thighs, her back facing him. They didn't often use this position, but it would let her see everything she wanted.

"Ready?" He gripped her waist, the tip of his erection nestled between her still-swollen folds. He rocked his hips slightly, teasing her entrance, and she let out a small whimper as she began to lower herself in response. Once he was fully inside she raised her gaze so she could watch his face peeking over her shoulder.

He started moving almost right away, Maribelle rocking her hips in time with his thrusts. From this angle she could see his length sliding in and out of her, his hands on her breasts, his grin over her shoulder as he swept her hair aside to bite down on her neck once again.

She was too caught up in the delicious sensations to even _think_ about being embarrassed. Dare she think, she almost liked the sight before her! Seeing just what he did to her, feeling how much he enjoyed it...his thrusts intensified, his pace quickened and she found herself squeezing his hardness with each one. So close, and she could tell he wasn't far from release either. When it came, all she could see were stars and fireworks, feel his grip tighten as he filled her.

Unfortunately, once the euphoria wore off she felt completely ridiculous. Messy, disheveled, remembering just how he'd brought her to this state and how good it felt to watch! Maribelle pulled herself off of him, turning away from the mirror and grabbing for her nightgown.

"Nyahaha, back to your old prim and proper self, Mari?" he teased. He didn't even bother to dress, he'd go around town naked if he could get away with it. Maribelle pulled her nightgown back on and went to smooth her hair into place.

"How do I let you get away with these things?"

"Mmm, if I remember right it was your idea," he said, pulling her into a hug from behind. "Your face is still blood-red, too. So pretty..."

"I looked like a _mess,_ " she said, laughing a bit. "You're lucky you're the only person I'd do such things for."

"I know," he said in a singsong voice, nuzzling her neck. She smiled, leaning into his naked embrace.

"Next time, you'll be the one looking in the mirror," she whispered.


End file.
